


let me hold you

by smutsato



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bathtub Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsato/pseuds/smutsato
Summary: Ranmaru sinks into the water, leaning back against Reiji's chest. It's calming, soaking in the tub with him, but they really don't get to relax like this enough.





	let me hold you

Ranmaru sinks into the water, leaning back against Reiji's chest. It's calming, soaking in the tub with him, but they really don't get to relax like this enough.

"Did you have a good day?" Reiji asks. They haven't gotten the chance to talk much yet, since he just came home from his last shoot.

"I guess. Nothin' went terribly wrong," Ranmaru answers. His fingers draw little patterns on Reiji's arm as it rests on the side.

He nods. "Well that's good, isn't it?"

"Dunno. Yelling at dumbasses is pretty therapeutic."

"That's mean," he says, but he laughs anyways. There's some people that would make Reiji agree with that, honestly.

Ranmaru chuckles, playing with Reiji's fingers. He's still a little energetic, because today hasn't been all that exciting. That's saying something, considering there's few moments Ranmaru would rather be awake than napping. The other seems to notice, but he doesn't say anything. It's quiet for a while.

"Something bothering you?" he asks eventually.

"Just.. wide awake," Ranmaru admits.

"Mm," Reiji nods, resting his chin on his shoulder. "I can take care of that."

"Think ya can?"

Reiji smiles, kissing his shoulder. "You're cute playing dumb."

Ranmaru fights off a smile, shifting around to kiss him. It's slow and sweet, and he loves it. The moment feels so domestic, and even though he's never quite found himself wanting that before, it makes him happy. Maybe because it's _him_.

Reiji's hands trail over his chest, teasing his nipples. Ranmaru's fingers flex on the edge of the tub as he arches into it. They break apart, and the brunette peppers his neck in soft kisses.

Ranmaru lets out a breath, as Reiji leaves hickies along his neck. The man really, really puts his makeup to the test some days. Ranmaru swears he does it on purpose. But it feels good, so he won't complain. He reaches back, hand finding its way into Reiji's hair. It's awkward, but he knows he likes it when he pulls his hair, and Ranmaru does what Reiji likes.

He groans when Reiji's hand trails down to his dick, starting to tease. Fingertips run along his shaft here, a thumb brushes over the tip there, a hand kneads his balls faintly. Ranmaru's breathing is heavy before he finally takes ahold of him and actually starts to stroke.

It's odd, being underwater while they do this. He can't remember if they've ever done it like this before. Reiji's hand is a lot heavier, and it takes a minute for him to get going, but once he does Ranmaru bites his lip. Well, fuck. It's good.

Reiji's moved to his jaw now, leaving love bites wherever he can. A part of Ranmaru wishes he didn't bruise so easily, but another knows that's part of the fun. Reiji gets so flustered seeing the marks he's left the next morning, and it's cute. So innocent, even though he's the one who stares while Ranmaru gets dressed.

Reiji rolls a nipple between the fingers of his free hand, making Ranmaru sigh. He lets go of the tub to hold Reiji's arm, and he can feel the brunette smile against his neck.

"You're so cute, Ranmaru," he says, wiggling his arm out of his grip to lace their fingers together.

"'I'm not cute," Ranmaru complains, and Reiji chuckles.

"I don't think I agree with that."

"Die mad, yeah?"

Reiji laughs, kissing his cheek. Ranmaru moves in for a proper kiss, and he can feel Reiji smiling against his lips. It makes his heart melt. It's so... warm, and sweet.

"Love you," he mumbles, letting himself smile as Reiji presses kisses to his face.

"I love you too," Reiji murmurs, letting go off his hand to brush his hair out of his face.

His touch is soft, and Ranmaru feels like he'll explode. No one's ever been so gentle with him, not until Reiji. Even jacking him off, it feels like every touch is filled with love. It's mushy and stupid and he can tell himself he doesn't love it as much as he wants to, but he knows he does. Reiji knows it too.

"It's a good thing we're in the bath," he comments.

"And why's that?" Ranmaru asks, but he has a feeling what he'll say.

"Well, we're gonna get dirty," Reiji's voice is low, and his thumb teases the tip of his cock as he says it.

Ranmaru feels his face get warm, looking away. Why's Reiji have to say things like that? They're so cheesy, but somehow he makes them hot. It's conflicting.

His fingers curl in Reiji's hair after a particularly nice flick of the wrist, and his little moan makes Ranmaru grin.

"I'm gonna need more," he admits, and it's Reiji's turn to act shy, but his stupid little smile says otherwise.

"I think I can do that," Reiji teases, giving Ranmaru a kiss when he looks back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i was busy and am now sick too so sorry this exists bc ?? i wanted to write it so badly but i didn't know how to continue it and- in conclusion no one gets off quite yet unless i feel like coming back to add the actual sex :( which is also why this is rated mature and not explicit so i guess that'll be a guideline for future fics too ?
> 
> i just wanted to post this because i knew i wasnt going to finish it if i let it be in my drafts any longer really
> 
> but some wild news: i may actually write a pairing other than reiran soon.......... but im not 100% dead set on it yet, so we'll see


End file.
